


Echoes

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "300 years starved of physical affection has left Jack incredibly sensitive - but too much, too fast is kind of overwhelming. Show me a first time with anon’s partner of choice, and Jack’s totally into it, just desperate, but keeps having to back off because it’s more than he can handle.+ His partner lets him set the pace and call the shots, trying to help him along but not pressure him into anything.++ After they get into heavy petting, Jack has to stop and ask if they can go back to what they were doing before, and they revert to some simple touching/kissing for a bit.+++ They have to slow down more than twice, and Jack is obviously really, really aroused during the “breaks,” but he just can’t take anymore right then.++++ They finish each other off just by touching/rubbing up against each other, because Jack can barely handle that."Did I get all the bonuses? Yes. Have I written a fic with a remarkably similar premise before? Also yes. Do I care? Not really.North is the first partner Jack chooses to start consummating the Guardian marriage with, Jack’s sensitivity and his center cause things to not progress exactly as he imagined.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana, Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, White Christmas Short Fics





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/27/2015.

“I am very glad you chose me,” North says. His hand feels huge and warm on Jack’s back through his sweatshirt, and Jack feels almost dizzy thinking about what it will be like on his skin. “But I am wanting to know the reason, too. I have tried to be restrained since you became Guardian, did not want to make you nervous.” There’s a twinkle in his eyes as he meets Jack’s. “Especially since I told you I can be intimidating.”  
  
Jack smiles and laughs a little. “I guess restraint is a good thing, considering how you first told me I was going to be a Guardian—of _course_ I wanted to be a Guardian?” He winks. “That’s some confidence.”  
  
“Well,” North begins, but Jack holds up a hand and he falls silent. That really answers everything, Jack thinks, but there’s a little more to it.  
  
“But you want to know the reason. Part of it is that…I don’t feel ready to handle Tooth’s feathers, or Bunny’s fur. I know Tooth’s really enthusiastic, but that just makes me more nervous, and I don’t want to disappoint her. And maybe I’m wrong, but I feel like Bunny and I still need some time to warm up to each other? At least, for something like, well, sex.”  
  
“This, I think, is true,” North says. He pushes open the door of his bedroom and ushers Jack inside. “But do not worry. Bunny will make first move eventually. What about Sandy? You do not think because he is small and cute he is not part of this aspect of being a Guardian?”  
  
Jack laughs again. “No, Sandy _strongly_ disabused me of that notion, though I don’t know if I ever really had it in the first place. But he offered me anything I might want, emphasis on anything, once I finally understood what he was telling me, and I don’t think a language barrier and knowledge gap are good things to bring to bed.”  
  
“So I am best of alarming options,” North says.  
  
“You’re the most human,” Jack says. “And you see the wonder in everything. It’s good to—it’s good to know that’ll include me. No matter how this goes.”  
  
“It is very easy to see the wonder in you, Jack,” North says, turning Jack toward him and placing his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Jack can only meet his eyes for a moment before looking away and laughing. “Yeah, okay. But maybe not literally, today, because I assume you’re proportional and—”  
  
“Ach.” North lifts Jack up onto the huge bed. “We will be doing what you want to do.”  
  
“Well, you know that’s—it’s all pretty theoretical in my mind, still,” Jack says. “What if I’m actually not ready?”  
  
“Then you are not ready.” North places his hand on Jack’s. “This is not battle. I will not be difficult to stop.”  
  
Jack nods. He looks up at North and licks his lips. “Well, anyway, as far as I can tell, I am pretty ready. How should it be so that it’s easiest for us to kiss?”  
  


* * *

  
  
It turns out that the easiest way for them to be face to face is with North lying back among the pillows, Jack straddling his waist. Jack has one hand pushed into North’s hair– _he’s_ the one messing up North’s hair, wow—and one hand holding onto his broad shoulders. And, oh, does he need to hold on, not only because of North’s disorienting warmth, or the way his lips and tongue meet Jack’s—this close, he kind of tastes like peppermint and smells like pine, and his kisses are surprisingly teasing, maybe he just doesn’t want to scare Jack off but the effect is to make Jack absolutely desperate for more. It’s not only because North’s huge hands have slipped under his sweatshirt and he can feel both soft skin and calluses caressing his back and sides, can feel North’s thumbs and fingers stroke along his skin just above his pants which makes him whimper, which makes him even harder.  
  
It’s also because North laughed against his mouth when he whimpered, it’s because when he’s kissing North he can tell that North really likes kissing him, that North is so happy to be kissing him, that Jack’s mouth on his and Jack’s body against his and under his hands and the evidence of Jack’s arousal pressing against his belly is arousing him, too, that North loves having Jack right where he is and doing what he’s doing. Jack can tell all this and it flows through him in an intoxicating wave, amplifying his own feelings, and if they go any farther he’s going to go fast.  
  
North breaks their kiss and smiles up at Jack. “I would like to undress you,” he says, his voice low, and Jack nods immediately without thinking. They move so that Jack is no longer directly on top of North, and he takes off his sweatshirt. North rests his hand on Jack’s chest for a moment, his fingers spread just enough to brush against the hard nubs of Jack’s nipples. “You are very beautiful,” North tells him. He moves his hand slowly downward, along Jack’s stomach. “I am very much looking forward to seeing all of you.” Jack gives him an open-mouthed smile and North’s hand moves yet lower. His palm cups the bulge in Jack’s pants, and his hand is so big and so hot just like the rest of him, and Jack wants and he wants and he wants more than he can handle having, he never thought he’d have North looking at him like this and—  
  
–and he scoots away, with a curse and a laugh. “It probably doesn’t seem like a big difference, but could I do this part myself? But we’re not stopping, I mean—maybe you could take your shirt off, too?”  
  
“If difference is important to you, is important to me,” North says reassuringly.  
  
Jack quickly turns away and fumblingly undoes his belt, feeling the mattress shift as North sits up and takes off his shirt. He pulls off his pants without much grace, and, wow, that’s a lot less uncomfortable. He can’t say he’s comfortable, though—he could swear his cock has never been this hard before, and he doesn’t dare touch it because he doesn’t want to make himself come, not this time, not when he’s in bed with North. Wonderful, wonderful North.  
  
North gives him an approving hum and places a comforting hand on Jack’s arm, or that’s what it would be if Jack had a different center. In that touch Jack can feel North’s heated pleasure in just looking at him, mixed with the joy of inspiration as North thinks of how he could please Jack. He turns to North with an overwhelmed expression even as his cock throbs painfully, bobbing against his stomach, precome slicking the tip.  
  
“North, I think.” He swallows thickly. “I think we had maybe—maybe go back to kissing. I’m not, not exactly nervous, but it’s been so long since I’ve been touched and…it’s my center, too.”  
  
North removes his hand and looks at Jack with a somewhat less physical interest. “How is that? I have never heard of this from any of the other Guardians.”  
  
Okay. So they were going to have this conversation now. “Maybe it’s because I’m such a new Guardian, maybe it’s because I was so glad to find out what my center was, but I’m really sensitive to it now, and…and when you touch me, I can feel your pleasure, too.” Jack laughs nervously. “It’s kind of a lot to take in, in a way that I wasn’t expecting.”  
  
“Is that another pun?” North asks, then waves his hand. “No, that is not important. What is important is that you must set pace now more than ever. I am not sure I can make myself feel significantly less pleasure, but would that help?“  
  
Jack shakes his head. "I don’t know, and I don’t want you to try. I just want–look, what if you just lay down and I could kiss you and–you know, look at you and touch you, but you don’t touch me back, yet.”  
  
North winks at him before lying back. “Have you ever thought about giving orders?”  
  
“Are you saying the Guardians might take orders?” Jack kneels beside North and looks down at him. North only raises his eyebrows quickly, and Jack bends down for a quick kiss. It feels more intense than it logically should, and Jack sits up right away. “So this is you,” Jack says, gazing over North’s newly-bared arms, chest, and belly. Powerfully muscled, comfortably padded. His tattoos continue up his arms and across his shoulders, and there are a few designs that spread a little way over his chest. The hair on his chest is more pepper than salt, more like his eyebrows than his beard, and Jack reaches out to run his fingers through it. “Never had a chance to do this before,” Jack says, almost to himself. “You called me beautiful, but do I even seem–done?”  
  
“You do,” North says, sighing at Jack’s touch. “We are all different, and this—this is good.”  
  
Jack hums a little and tries to encircle one of North’s biceps with his hands. He fails, and smiles to himself as he runs one hand along the length of North’s arm. Learning North like this is calming in some ways, because North is good to his word and doesn’t move, but in other ways—well! Just because he’s letting Jack explore him like this doesn’t mean his any less big or warm, and Jack can’t help his gaze from straying towards the tent in North’s pants when he learns the curve of North’s belly. What the happy trail leads to, that’s for him. Just as he is.  
  
Jack’s a little proud, a little afraid. With the difference in scale between them now, he feels like some sort of fey tease, petting and stroking North’s torso with no intention or ability to, tonight, really address his needs. No matter how much he’s moving around him while looking like some sort of pale but priapic sprite. The eagerness his body shows is really vague and undirected; he wants to get off but he can’t treat it that simply; he’s not jerking off, he’s with North, North! He spreads his hands on North’s chest, lightly pinching North’s nipples, and oh, North likes that and so he does too. The pleasure spikes through him and he whimpers; his cock bobs and a drop of precome falls on the “Naughty” tattoo.  
  
It’s almost too much, Jack almost drops everything to rut against North’s arm, but that’s not how it’s going to be and he stammers out an apology. North chuckles and gives Jack a heated look. “You are so close,” he says. “It is all right. I would be glad to finish you with my mouth—I can even stay in this position if you want to be the one to move.”  
  
Jack sits back on his heels, stunned. “I think I—I think I have to recover for a moment over the fact that Santa just offered me a blowjob. Wait. Can I—can I call you Santa?”  
  
“Only if you keep your voice low,” North says. Jack nods.  
  
In this pause, and with Jack’s permission, North removes the last of his clothing. Completely bare, he sits on the edge of the bed for a moment and gives his cock a few light strokes, absentmindedly biting his lower lip. “Just to take the edge off, eh?” He looks to Jack, one corner of his mouth raised. “But I am probably not such a pretty picture as you.”  
  
Jack moves closer to North and lifts his hand so that he’s almost touching his shoulder, but doesn’t yet make contact. “I wish my hands were—were the ones stroking your cock. I feel ridiculous, all this backing off, all this nervousness, and if you’ll let me—I mean, I want to. I want you, I just…”  
  
“You can do what you like,” North says, reclining against the pillows again, deliberately putting his hands behind his head. “I know you do not want to be overwhelmed, and I can still take care of you very well.”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to feel like…like a toy or something. I want to take care of you, too.” Jack reaches out a hand and runs it along the hot, smooth length of North’s huge, thick cock.

  
North hums in pleasure and Jack smiles, but only for a moment, before dropping his hand and returning it to his own knee with a small noise of frustration. “It’s no good. I can’t even think straight when I’m touching you like that, the feedback—I guess it’s a compliment, but—it’s absurd, isn’t it? Like, I’m aching and I still don’t feel like I know what to do and…”  
  
“Jack,” North says, sitting up. “You are never a toy to me, or any Guardian. Do you want to go on?” Jack nods. “Do you trust me?” Jack nods again. “Good!” North says, with some of his dangerous enthusiasm.  
  
Jack has just enough time to raise his eyebrows before North lifts him up and spreads his legs, settling him on his lap so that their cocks slide against each other. Jack groans helplessly and North bends to kiss him on the top of his head. “I love you Jack, and you do not need to worry about taking care of me, now.” Jack makes some incoherent noise, earns himself another kiss, and North reaches down between them to grip and stroke them both.  
  
Jack’s eyes widen before he squeezes them shut tightly, pressing his face against North’s chest, trying to block out some sensation but only gaining a wider channel for it. There’s more pleasure than pain, and maybe there’s no pain at all except for the pain of trying to hold more pleasure than one single person can. But no matter what it is, it’s all too much, and Jack’s crying out, his chest heaving against North’s, with North’s heat against him and around him. In only moments his cries rise to a scream of ecstasy, and though all his sensations are mixed up with North’s, he knows he’s coming—shudderingly, violently, and the relief and release of it draw the pleasure out. He doesn’t know what sort of noise he makes—a sigh, a moan, just breaths?—as North turns his attention to him fully, gently massaging his balls, giving his cock a few more careful strokes, milking every last drop from him.  
  
When North stops, Jack slumps against his chest. He feels boneless, utterly relaxed, and yet—he glances down as North cleans them with a towel. Yes, that’s his cock, softening between his legs, that’s his come on North’s belly being wiped away, and yet, despite his relaxation, he still feels as if he’s aroused, he still feels as if he _should_ be hard—he takes stock of himself and realizes he still feels North’s erection firm against the join between his thigh and groin. He laughs a little, and North strokes his back.  
  
“Was that good?” North asks, and Jack laughs a little more.  
  
“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah. It might take me a few more times to get used to something that good, but I think that’ll be all right.” He looks up at North and this time North laughs. “Here’s the thing, though.” He wiggles a bit against North, and oh, that’s weird, now that he can focus, weird and probably something that’s going to be awesome. “I think I literally won’t be really finished until you are.”  
  
North looks at him in surprise, then shakes his head and smiles. “I thought you would be wanting a nap.”  
  
“I want you to come, first,” Jack says. He reaches between them and palms the head of North’s cock. “I don’t think you’re going to argue.”  
  
North’s smile becomes a smirk. “No, that I will not. But we will keep it simple, yes? Do not want to keep you awake.”  
  
Jack’s all for that, and soon enough North’s hands are guiding his own on North’s cock. Jack is almost stunned, now that he can really feel it, separate from his own desires, how much North loves Jack touching him. It feels amazing to know how wanted he is, it feels amazing to draw close to orgasm without the franticness of before, and when North comes, Jack gives himself over to it, letting his eyes roll back in his head, too. It’s strange, the feeling entirely mental for him, as well as just somehow fundamentally different from his own orgasm. But it’s definitely satisfying.  
  
Jack kisses North’s bicep because it’s easy to reach from where he is. “I already know that was good,” he says.  
  
North tousles his hair and reaches for the towel again. “You can feel all that?”  
  
Jack nods, lying down on the bed, his eyes already drooping.  
  
“Well,” North says, lying down beside him. “This is worth some experiments. I will not push you, but you should know,” he says with a yawn, “when you are good to Tooth, she can be like fireworks finale.”  
  
The thought keeps Jack awake just a little longer than he had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I have written more Santa pr0n than anyone else I know
> 
> zinfandelli said: YOOOOOOOO! OT+ ALL UP IN THIS HAUS AND I FUCKING LOVE NORTH OH MY GOD YOU ARE AMAZING! AHHHHHHH


End file.
